Wigfrid
x4}} Wigfrid is an unlockable character in the Reign of Giants DLC, unlocked via experience obtained from a world with Reign of Giants enabled (1920 XP, see Experience for more information on how to unlock her). Wigfrid has less than average maximum Hunger and Sanity, but higher Health. She only eats Meats. Appearance Wigfrid has the appearance of a ginger valkyrie, though in reality she's just a performance artist acting out a role. She has a similar design to Winnie, an unimplemented character, having small, white eyes, noticeable lips, and two pigtails. Advantages Wigfrid comes with her own spear and helmet which are more advanced versions of the Spear and Football Helmet. She starts the game with them in her inventory along with 4 pieces of Meat to aid her in the early days. Wigfrid is good at combat and deals 25% more damage with weapons in addition to receiving 25% less damage from all sources. When she kills an enemy, she gains 25% of the enemy's attack damage as Health and Sanity except Eye Plant. Disadvantages Wigrid's disadvantage is that she's only able to eat meats and meat based recipes. This makes her unable to survive on Berries and Carrots during early exploration, and it cuts off some useful recipes like Dragonpie and Taffy; however, her combat abilities make it easier to hunt mobs for their meat. Only being able to eat meat may be a problem in caves too since WIgfrid can only bring meat based recipes or meat food items. This will automatically trigger the Bunnymen to attack to Wigfrid. An easy way to overcome this issue is to bring a Chester and put the foods inside him while passing through Rabbit Hutchs or trying to befriended with a bunnyman. Tips *As a temporary measure, eating Monster Meat can be used as a means of survival, especially since she can regain lost Health and Sanity from killing mobs. *Wigfrid begins with weapons and can craft them anytime. This is useful for clearing spider dens and Lureplants early, which in turn can help her farm later. *Despite seemingly lacking the need for them at first glance, Farms and some other structures can still be beneficial to Wigfrid. Crops from Farms can make good filler and are sometimes essential to some meaty recipes. Carrots also can be used to befriend Bunnymen and feed starving Rabbits. Berry Bushes can still be used to hunt Gobblers and produce Berries to be used as filler or turned into Manure for easy fire fuel. The Bird Cage will be useful to turn rotting meat into Eggs which can be eaten by Wigfrid. * It would be a good idea to plant couple of Spider Dens around the base or settle down to an area that is close to Spider Dens or Hound Mounds since her sanity and health can quickly be recovered by fallen enemies. This method will also allow the player to get a lot of monster meat which can be fed to cage birds to obtain eggs. It should be noted that monster meat must be cooked to obtain eggs. Player can cook numerous Bacon and Eggs with the obtained eggs and monster meat, which lasts 2 times longer and a better source of food than Meatballs and Meaty Stew for Wigfrid. Besides Bacon and Eggs, Pierogi can be cooked conveniently with this method too. * Though Wigfrid won't eat Honey, she will eat Honey Ham and Honey Nuggets. *Since her Helm and Spear are so strong and cheap to make, she has no need for Spears and Football Helmets. Her items will be outclassed by Ham Bats, Shelmets and anything better though, which means they won't be the best choice of arms for her forever. *If the player can find a Pig Village early on, it is possible to kill the Pigs living there with little to no trouble, allowing a good resource of meat. This can be further improved by feeding the victim four Monster Meats so the amount of Meat and Pig Skin returned is much greater. *During the early days of the game, it is a good idea to keep a pet Catcoon and use it to get the aggro of Koalefants for easy meat. * Wigfrid can clear out large numbers of frogs with ease, using only her starting gear and a simple grass suit or better. One or two suits, one helmet, and half the durability of her spear, are enough to farm more than a full stack of frog legs. Combined with a single vegetable and two twigs, Froggle Bunwiche's can be produced in great quantities with a minimum amount of resources. Trivia *In the files, she is referred to as Wathgrithr, which comes from the name of one of the Valkyries, Ráðgríðr (Rathgrithr). *Anytime Wigfrid uses the letter O, she says it with umlauts (Ö), even if there are two in a row. *Despite being described as excellent in combat, her bonuses still don't have a higher magnitude than other characters. Wolfgang has higher damage and health, Woodie in Werebeaver form has higher resistance and Maxwell has higher sanity regeneration along with better starting equipment. The other characters only have one of the bonuses each though, which makes her a "Jack of all trades, master of none " type of character when it comes to fighting. *According to the character info, she's an actress, not a real valkyrie.Steam DLC description This might be a reference to the famous opera cycle by Richard Wagner called The Ring of The Nibelung, also her name Wigfrid is a reference to the same opera cycle's main character Siegfried, but the character is possibly based of the main female character Brynhild who´s a valkyrie. *As stated earlier, she has a similar design to Winnie (an unimplemented character), she also has similar powers to her as she cannot eat vegetables, while Winnie was going to be unable to eat any kinds of meat. *Wigfrid was the first character that starts off with food in their inventory (the second being Webber) and one of the two (the other being Maxwell) that start with a weapon and a piece of armour. *When examining Spiders, she claims that they have eight legs, while said spiders actually have six. Real spiders, however, have eight legs. This is a Don't Starve ''trend which applies to all Spiders, except Webber (who is technically a child). *The sanity and health which she gains from fallen foes is 25% of the damage they deal to other mobs. For example, once she kills a large Treeguard she will gain 46.5 health and sanity instead of 16.5. *Wigfrid is one of the only two characters that have no skull, the other being Maxwell. *When struck by Lightning you can see she has bones in her hair, just like most of the other characters. Gallery Wigfrid silho.png|Wigfrid's silhouette. Wigfrid portrait.png|Wigfrid's portrait. Wigfrid ingame.png|Wigfrid in-game. Winnie_portrait.png|Winnie. She has the same pigtails, small eyes, and lips as Wigfrid. Wigfrid special.png|Wigfrid wearing her Battle Helmet and holding her Battle Spear. Wigfrid kill soul.png|A Spider's soul leaving its corpse after being killed by Wigfrid. Wigfrid frozen.png|Wigfrid frozen. Wigfrid lightning strike.png|Wigfrid struck by Lightning, showing she has bones in her hair. Wigfrid trailer.png|Wigfrid as seen in the Release Trailer for ''Reign of Giants. Reign of Giants promo.jpg|A Reign of Giants image depicting Wigfrid next to a giant footprint. References ru:Вигфрид Category:Characters Category:Reign of Giants Category:Apparel